


SongBook

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Singing songs nobody knew.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Storm Song

By Elegant Butler

The world is shining shining

The world is glowing glowing for you.

The world is shining shining 

The world is glowing glowing for you.

I’ll sing you a song that nobody knew

I’ll sing from midnight ‘til the sky turns blue

I’ll sing about a storm and I’ll sing about a buzzard, too.

The world is shining shining

The world is glowing glowing for you.

The world is shining shining

The world is glowing glowing for you.

When the politician fall and the stakes are high

When the criminals rise and the innocent die

I’ll sing to you a song to conquer and defy it all.

The world is shining shining

The world is glowing glowing for you.

The world is shining shining

The world is glowing glowing for you.

I’ll sing you a song about a storm at sea

I’ll sing to you of failure and of victory

I’ll about the day when knowledge is free for all.

The world is shining shing

The world is glowing glowing for you

The world is shining shining

The world is glowing glowing for you.

I’ll sing you a song that nobody knew

I’ll sing from midnight ‘til the sky turns blue

I’ll sing about about a storm and buzzard, too

I’ll sing you a song about a storm at sea

I’ll sing to you of failure and of victory

I’ll sing about the day when knowledge free

I’ll sing to you through the storm

I’ll sing to you through the storm

I’ll sing to you through the storm.


	2. Clock Zebras

SONG TWO:  
Clock Zebras

Where are we going and what will we do when we get there?  
Where are we going and what we going to do?

There’s a zebra on my telly with a clock on his head  
And the world is slowly splitting in two.

There’s a row of living coats on a rail  
And a giant fly caught in a jail  
And the only humans left just don’t know what to do.

Where are are we going and what will we do when we get there?  
Where are we going and what are we going to do?

There’s a man on my screen with a fly cage for a head  
And the world is slowly splitting in two.

There’s a deep shaft with gorillas each stuck in a cage  
As an apple falls down swiftly as they hunger and rage  
And the man can’t find the way out and he doesn’t know what to do.

Where are we going and what will we do when we get there?  
Where are we going and what are we going to do?

There’s a zebra on my telly with a clock on it’s head  
A row of living coats on a rail.  
There’s a man on my screen with a fly cage for a head  
And a giant fly caught in a jail.

And the world is slowly splitting in two  
The world is slowly splitting in two.

There’s a zebra on my telly with a clock on his head  
And the world is slowly splitting in two.


	3. A Mortal Like You

A Mortal Like You

Verse One:  
You look into the mirror  
You think the are the one  
The greatest to walk out in the sun

You can’t give up your ego  
You can’t give up your lies  
Some day, unlike me, you are going to die.

Chorus  
I am the greater one than you  
I am the one you should watch out for  
I am the greater one than you  
And I don’t need a mortal like you anymore.

Verse Two  
You walk into a discount store  
As if you were rich  
The prettiest one of them all

You can’t give up your ego  
You can’t give up your lies  
Some day, unlike me, you are going to die

Chorus:  
I am the greater one than you  
I am the one you should watch out for  
I am the greater one than you  
And I don’t need a mortal like you anymore

I don’t even know what you’re here for.  
I don’t even know what you’re here for.  
I don’t even know what you’re here for.


	4. No Cornetto

No Cornetto

Verse 1:  
The world is coming to an end  
The zombies are shuffling by  
There’s a new cop on the beat  
And I want to cry.  
Chorus:  
‘Cause I don’t have my Cornetto  
No I don’t have no Cornetto  
Why do I have to live so far away  
Why can’t they have it here in the USA

No I don’t have no Cornetto  
Woe is me!

Verse 2:  
Simon Pegg is playing lead in all three films  
There’s very little I can say.  
He plays it straight but funny  
There really is no other way.

Chorus 2:  
But I don’t my Cornetto  
No I don’t have no Cornetto  
Why do I have to live so far away  
Why can’t they have it here in the USA

No I don’t have no Cornetto  
Woe is me!

Verse 3:  
The zombies integrated in the end  
And the new cop has come into his own  
And the valley’s down in flames  
At the end of the world, oh no!

Chorus:  
And I still don’t have my Cornetto  
No I still don’t have my Cornetto.  
Why do I have to live so far away  
Why can’t they have it here in the USA  
Why can’t I enjoy it when the Three Flavors play on my scren.

No I don’t have no Cornetto  
Woe is me!


End file.
